


A Deeper Bench

by kabutler



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: This is a drabble written for the Twelvetide Drabble challenge, benefitting The Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies.  It is written on the prompt "Gold."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	A Deeper Bench

“I don’t understand your problem, Bruce. You were the one that said we needed a deeper bench.”  
“Clark, I am just not seeing what we need. “  
“What about...”  
“NO. Gardner will get someone killed and we already have a Lantern.”  
“One of the Titans?”  
“They are finally coming together as a team and I don’t want to step on Dick’s toes.”  
“Stargirl?”  
“Belongs with the Titans.  
“Booster Gold?”  
“He has great tech, but he’s a liability.”  
“He’s made progress. I think we can bring him along. “  
“hmmmm. Booster Gold. Sounds like a brand name for a damn battery.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for the Twelvetide Drabble challenge, benefitting The Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies. It is written on the prompt "Gold."


End file.
